


And You Thought What You Said Was Dumb

by PrinnPrick



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Comedy, Funny, friends - Freeform, just because, modern references, quotes, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinnPrick/pseuds/PrinnPrick
Summary: This is literally me taking quotes from either myself or someone I know and applying them to KH characters. For kicks.I hope it makes you laugh this Holiday season.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	And You Thought What You Said Was Dumb

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this is from my teenage years and I randomly came across a document with these quotes in it.
> 
> I wish I had exaggerated some of these. Nope... We were all idiots. Still kind of are. xD

Selphie: My cheesy poofs bring all the boys to the yard, and they're like, "It's made with real cheese". They're right; it's made with real cheese. I'd give you some... but I ate them all.

\-----

Sora: Give me a subject to rant about.

Roxas: I already gave you a subject, you just couldn't spell it.... Um... How about ponies?

Sora: But I like ponies...

Roxas: Yeah, and ponies like bacon. Not everybody knows that.

\-----

Yuffie: I grew up three miles South from the center of the Earth!

\-----

Demyx: Oh, yeah? Well, one day, you're gonna go to the store, and like, you're gonna forget what you want. And, like, when you forget what you want and all you wanted is milk but you forgot that, they're gonna laugh at you. Milk forgetter.

\-----

Axel/Lea: You know what I don't enjoy? Creamed corn.

Sora: Why?

Axel/Lea: It looks like somene ate it, digested it, and threw it up for me so I can eat it, digest it, and throw it up for someone else.

Sora: I like corned cream.

Axel/Lea: You _disgust_ me.

\-----

Axel/Lea: I AM BITTER AT CREAMED CORN.

\-----

Riku: You don't know how to spell Q-tip? It's Q hyphen tip!

Sora: Yeah, well... Fuck you! You _and_ your hyphen!

\-----

Sora: Ohh, so that's body butter. I thought body butter was just regular butter in a different container.

Roxas: They would sell body butter next to Ego Toast. That's just frozen bread in a box.

\-----

Squall: Shut up before I defy the laws of physics and punch you through the phone.

\-----

Squall: Who the _hell_ pays that much attention?

Cloud: Sir, you have an eye for detail and I do not appreciate it.

\-----

Axel/Lea: If I could have any powers in all the universe... I'd have the power to NOT spend my money on Starbucks. Seriously, that's addicting shit.

\-----

Riku: Well, whoever _you_ are is poisoning whoever _I_ am!

\-----

Sora: I'm not just dumb, I'm full of pudding! 

Roxas: Pudallenged!

\-----

Demyx: I learned a new word today! INQUIRY. I think it means my boss is giving me a raise!

\-----

Cloud: Whenever a crow would fly to me, as if in slow mode, someone I know would die that week. After the first time, I began to look for the sign of death, and whenever I'd see the crow--I'd know to brace myself emotionally. Hell, at least it wasn't _me_.

\-----

Roxas: I hate children. It's not the whining and the crying I can't stand, it's the stupidity of children I can't stand. I know it's not their fault, cuz they're young not stupid, but they're stupid. But I'm kind of stupid to and I whine and complain like a small child all the time.

Axel/Lea: You just want all the attention for yourself.

Roxas: Yeah! Stupid babies, showing me up!

\-----

Yuffie: The first day I took aderall, I looked at my hand and thought it smelled like green.

\-----

Tidus: Anything that rhymes with "stare" is dumb.

\-----

Sora: On my MMO, I can use eleven of my buttons!

Riku: That's inappropriate...

Sora: ... SHUT UP.

\-----

Tifa: YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO ROBERT LAUTNER IS! COOKIES TO THE PERSON WHO GUESSES RIGHT, AND NO GOOGLING! Cheater.

Cloud: ... Isn't he that American Idol dude?

Tifa: ...............

**Author's Note:**

> Might see if I can add more later. Iunno.


End file.
